Queen of Limbo
by Night Everglot
Summary: La ingenua humana, sentada a su lado, observando lo rota que estaba, afirmando que ella tenía un alma, mientras su mente recordaba... "Miren lo hermosa que es… tan hermosa y tan mía" Ellos sonrieron perversamente.


_**Queen of Limbo**_

—_Miren lo hermosa que es… tan hermosa y tan mía…_

_Ellos sonrieron perversamente._

_La tocaron._

_La humillaron._

— _¿No te gusta esto, querida mía? ¿No te gusta sentir lo que causas en los hombres?_

_Volvieron a reír. _

_Volvieron a tocarla._

_Y ella sólo cerró sus ojos, intentando escapar a un mundo ajeno a la realidad. Pero ellos continuaban allí, los sentía._

—_Mírame, dulzura… mírame cuando te hablo._

_Su aliento alcoholizado chocó contra su boca mientras que su cuerpo endemoniado se movía sobre ella con furia y lujuria. _

_No abrió sus ojos y, en pocos segundos, un sonido seco resonó en el callejón. Su mejilla derecha ardió y el olor metálico de la sangre entró en su cerebro. _

—_No la deformes que nosotros todavía queremos nuestro turno._

_Soltaron una carcajada depravada._

—_La tendrán, pero primero debo enseñarle como saciar los deseos de su futuro esposo, ¿no crees, preciosa?_

_Quiso vomitar. Quiso gritar. Quiso que alguien la ayudara._

_Él seguía entrando en ella como un animal, y, cada vez que lo hacía, un pedazo de su alma desaparecía. _

_Sintió su saliva recorrer su cuello y pechos mientras que sus ásperas y repugnantes manos se encargaban de abrir sus piernas. Pudo sentir como la sensación de su transpiración se impregnaba en su propio cuerpo. Aquellos gemidos sobre ella no la dejaban escapar. La ataban a la realidad._

—_Admiren la belleza única… Eres tan hermosa, tan, tan hermosa…— susurró en su oído—. Tu belleza ahora es mía, me pertenece al igual que tu cuerpo. Siempre…_

_Siempre, Rose…_

Abrió sus ojos y su mirada chocó con unos hermosos orbes chocolate. Notó como estos retenían lágrimas y dolor que la hicieron arrinconarse aún más contra la fría pared de su habitación.

Se observaron durante minutos.

Se comprendieron en un instante.

De pronto, aquella ingenua humana se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el suelo helado.

Oía su corazón, sus latidos… y un agujero negro se formó en el medio de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Aquella pregunta rompió el silencio.

Su melodiosa voz quedó estancada en la habitación.

—Tú estabas llorando.

La hermosa mujer escuchó a la humana hablar sin observarla, pero sus latidos continuaban retumbando en su cabeza.

"_Mírame, Rosalie, mírame mientras te hago mía…"_

—Pedías ayuda.

"_Eres tan prohibida, cariño… Esto te gustará"_

—Y rogabas que te dejaran morir.

"_Eres mía, sólo mía"_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y algo dentro suyo empezó a resquebrajarse lentamente. Sus ojos se mantenían perdidos, sin querer observar a la joven a su lado.

—Vete.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de que estos se sellaran nuevamente.

El cuarto quedó en silencio.

—Llamé a Emmett, supongo que ya estará llegando.

—Vete.

Bella ignoró completamente la orden de la hermosa mujer y continuó sentada allí, junto a ella, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Edward está equivocado, sabes… Tienen alma, cada uno de ustedes.

Por segunda vez, Rosalie movió su mirada para posarla en la humana que muy pronto desperdiciaría su vida por siempre.

"_Tu alma es mía… Siempre"_

—Mi alma desapareció en el momento que morí… nunca volverá, ¿entiendes?

La frialdad de sus palabras se impregnó en las paredes de la habitación con crueldad.

Bella giró su cabeza y sus miradas colisionaron otra vez.

Oro contra chocolate.

Dolor contra entendimiento.

La puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente y la voz desesperada de un hombre se oyó.

— ¡Rose!

La hermosa mujer sintió que el dolor desaparecía con lentitud. Se sintió completa. Sintió que la angustia descendía suavemente mientras escuchaba rápidos pasos subir las escaleras.

Sintió que todo volvía a estar bien.

Pero jamás espero escuchar lo que saldría luego de la joven a su lado.

—Tú eres la que no lo entiende. Tienes alma y ésta acaba de volver a ti.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y la silueta de un hombre se formó frente a ella.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa triste.

—_Emmett._

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo sólo juego con ellos.

Si, estoy viva o algo así.

Espero que les haya gusta éste OS, algo corto pero me pareció que hasta ahí tenía que llegar.

Y esto va para todas aquellas personas que quieran saber cuándo voy a actualizar, bueno, en algún momento de diciembre.

En fin, eso es todo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
